


Fair One

by BeesKnees



Series: Two Queens [2]
Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bathing/Washing, Dark, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always meant to be like this, Snow White realizes now.  Two halves of a whole come together to rule the world together with their unending power.  </p><p>A companion piece to Never Had a Heart, but doesn't need to be read in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair One

Snow White knows where she’ll find Ravenna. It’s become something of a ritual, and Snow White’s feet find their way through their palace with ease. She’s only vaguely aware of their servants and advisers bowing as she walks past them. They have become a part of the background of their everyday life now. 

The bath is already full when Snow White enters, and she sits quietly near the lip of it, staring down into the milk that fills it to the brim. The room is quiet for a second before Ravenna rises slowly, a transfixing motion, arms crossed about her chest, crown still on her head. She looks otherworldly, and Snow White stares openly. 

They were always meant to be like this, Snow White realizes now. Two halves of a whole come together to rule the world together with their unending power. 

The milk drips slowly off Ravenna’s skin as she walks out of the bath. It pools with her every step, and as it slides down the lithe form of her body, Snow White can see peeks of pale skin underneath. 

She has been with their huntsman again, working on creating an heir for them — the huntsman, the only one who they’d deign to consider. The one who Ravenna chose to bring Snow White here, and the one who Snow White had allowed to bring her back. The piece that has brought them together. Not entirely necessary, but still of note. And still a figure that sullies them, in a way. 

Ravenna glances at her, a simple turn of her head, a simple glance downward. Snow White gets to her feet, able to feel a tight heat unfurling inside of her as she implicitly moves toward her queen. 

She nears Ravenna slowly, her motions taking almost a wary edge. Ravenna is the one who moves, and she catches Snow White easily so that her back ends up pressed to Ravenna’s front, one of Ravenna’s arms heavy across the front of her torso. The back of her dress is instantly soaked, the fabric pressed against her skin. She can heal Ravenna breathe in, feels the motion of it as well. A feather light kiss brushes against the side of her neck; milk imprints itself against her skin, and Snow White can feel it begin to drift down her skin, sliding along her shoulder, and curling against the top of her breast. 

“My fair one,” Ravenna breathes out, the words a mere whisper against the shell of Snow White’s ear. Ravenna deftly maneuvers her skirts, pulling them up just far enough that Ravenna can trace her fingers along the inside of one of Snow White’s thighs, the touch moist and fine. Snow White fan feel her blood being to quicken, can hear her heart pounding in her ears, a flush racing across her face. She closes her eyes, lowers her head just a little, and tries to breathe as Ravenna’s hand slips higher still. 

Her fingers are slow, their touch easy. She teases Snow White for just a second, her longest finger stroking across both clit and slit. Snow White can feel the cold press of a ring she is still wearing. It’s all the warning Snow White gets before Ravenna presses two fingers inside of her; the milk that’s still gathered on her fingertips eases the way. Snow White breathes out unsteadily, and bites down onto her lower lip then until it begins to bleed. 

She can feel Ravenna pressing in even closer, watching the entire while, something of curiosity and pride on her face. Her breathing is quicker, and Snow White can feel it with each swell of the queen’s breast. 

Ravenna begins to pump her fingers in and out of her, and Snow White can feel her knees beginning to go weak. Her hips move automatically as she tries in vain to thrust along with the touch. It throws the rhythm off for a moment, but Snow White doesn’t care, not even when Ravenna’s other arm tightens around her, controlling her motions and keeping her standing. 

Every time Snow White begins to find ease with what Ravenna is doing, Ravenna does more. She scissors her fingers sharply and Snow White gasps aloud, her eyes flying open — only to have her queen push a third finger into her; she can feel the blunt press of the ring once again, and her cunt is soaked with milk. 

Ravenna begins to push with more purpose, her hand speeding up. Snow White cries out with each upward thrust, with each press of the queen’s curled fingertips. Her knees are shaking; her head is thrown back, hair in her face and pressed against Ravenna’s shoulder. 

She comes with a loud shout, an unending noise that echoes off the bath chambers. She feels the ghost of Ravenna’s teeth against her throat, and then queen releases her. Snow White sinks down to the floor almost immediately, unable to remain standing any longer. She tries to remember how to breathe as she watches Ravenna walk out of the room without looking back at her.


End file.
